


Revelations

by DaFishi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha Lily, Alpha Sirius, Angst, BUT IF YOUR HURTING TOO, Bullying, Bullying is not ok, DOESNT MEAN, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling Off Tables, Fluff, Harassment, IF UR A BULLY, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Omega Severus, STFU AND GET A LIFE YOU LOSER, STFU BECAUSE JUST CAUSE UR HURT, YOU CAN HURT OTHERS, but still, escuse my mistakes, get therapy, mentions of bullying, no editing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Severus finally opens Sirius, Lily, and James eyes to the brutal truth.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 25
Kudos: 160





	1. Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man guess I’m writing Harry Potter instead of sleeping now.

“‘How to become a Slytherin’. That’s a dumb title,” Severus mutters. “To be a Slytherin, you have to-”

“Hate and discriminate against anyone that isn’t Pureblood?” James asks.

“Be evil and hell bent on world domination,” Sirius adds.

“Bully everyone you see because you think they’re worthless compared to you,” Lily finishes.

“I was going to say be ambitious and chase your dreams,” Severus says, throwing withering glares to the three alphas in the room with him.

“What? How is it our fault that the rest of your House is made of jerks,” James defends.

“I wonder why,” Severus says dryly. 

“You’re nice though, Sev,” Lily assures.

“But that’s the thing. It’s because you guys weren’t dicks when I met you. How excited were you guys when you got chosen for Hogwarts?” The omega questions.

“Fucking ecstatic man,” Sirius says grinning.

Lily raises an eyebrow. “You know what that means?”

“Shut up, Evans,” Sirius shoots back.

“Slytherins also get excited. They go up to hat when they’re called and they’re so happy but so nervous because it’s Hogwarts. It’s a chance of a lifetime and they feel nauseous yet excited to be chosen for a House. And then they get Slytherin. And ¾ of the fucking school starts booing at them, throwing things, and scowling and making fun of them. They’re only 11 years old, for fuck’s sake. How the hell would you feel if that happened to you?” Severus snaps.

The other three are dead silent, slowly processing the information.

They didn’t think it was that bad.

Lily wanted to throw up.

She hadn’t been the ones making fun of those kids but she didn’t help them either.

Sirius and James weren’t looking any better.

On occasions, they had been the ones bullying the kids.

Severus’s glare softens when he sees the genuine apology in the three alpha’s gazes.

“I’m not blaming you,” Severus says softly. “It’s just not right.”

Lily nods. “No, you’re right. It is also our fault.”

“Yup, no mo-” Sirius starts only to be interrupted.

James stands up on the table. “No more harassing Slytherins!”

“I was going to say that,” Sirius whines.

“But I sound cooler,” James says, seriousness bordering comical.

“That’s nice and all but get down before you fall,” Severus hisses, worry underlining his tone.

“Spoilsport,” James mumbles.

“Please. You don’t have the balance to stay on that table,” Lily scoffs.

So when he falls off a minute later, several, ‘I told you so’ were exchanged.


	2. Fixing Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I feel like this chapter was trash

“I still can’t believe you managed to make a, ‘Slytherin Pride Parade’ in 2 days,” Severus says, sounding highly amused.

Lily smiles. “We needed to fix our wrong.”

“We could have done it in one day, but James wasn’t able to help,” Sirius accuses.

“I broke my wrist and 2 ribs,” James says incredulously.

“After several warnings to get off the table,” Severus reminds.

James gapes at his omega. “Whose side are you on?”

“Whichever one is correct, so usually not on yours,” Lily teases.

Sirius snickers.

“And to think I loved you at one point,” James says, shaking his head.

“Truth hurts, dude, truth hurts,” Sirius says, kicking his feet up as he sits in a chair.

“Really? And what were the chances you were going to stand on the table with James?” Severus questions.

“That’s besides the point,” Sirius says defensively.

Lily laughs.

“Ok,” Severus says, tone teasing.

Sirius glares at the omega who simply pretends not to see him.

“Well, in the end, it worked out,” James admits.

Severus looks away as Sirius pretends to whistle.

Lily had taken a very obvious interest in the floor.

“Oh no. What did you do?” James asks, sounding pained.

“We kind of….forgot to get you those chocolates you wanted from Honeydukes because they ran out and they won’t be back till next year,” Lily says in a rush of words.

Needless to say, it took the 3 weeks to earn back James’s forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
